Giving in Never felt so GOOD
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: We all know about how Sasuke's fangirls would like nothing more than to get into the Uchiha's pants, right? Well, what if one of them succeeded? And what if Sasuke LIKED it? But there's more to this fan-girl than meets the eye. SasukexHarem Lemons galore!
1. Chapter 1

Giving in never felt so GOOD

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: We all know about how Sasuke's fan-girls would like nothing more than to get into the Uchiha's pants, right? Well, what if one of them succeded? ...And what if Sasuke LIKED it? But there's more to this fangirl than meets the eye... SasukexHarem. Lemon in each chapter.

And here's another idea with Sasuke as the main star. I figure Sasuke deserves some Harem love once in a while. The Pre-Timeskip one, NOT the timeskip one. I've finally admitted to myself that Timeskip Sasuke is a douchebag, that I hate almost as much as Itachi (I only hate Itachi more because he's the main reason Sasuke became that way in the first place). But I still LOVE the Pre-Timeskip one, hence this story. Hope you enjoy. And if you're wondering, it takes place after the Wave Arc.

* * *

_'Hn. This is a waste of time. I should be learning new techniques, not spending my time playing Ninja with these idiots that I call teammates...'_

This was the thought of Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha Clan since his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, killed off all of them except for him.

Currently, Team 7 was practicing some of their techniques by the only way Kakashi knew how. By sparring with each other. ...Which turned out to be a complete disaster.

Sakura (his most persistant fan-girl) was much more content to just stare at him in a dreamy way than do any type of fighting, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to attack such a (in his opinon) worthless opponent.

The match between Sakura and Naruto wasn't much better. Sakura was MORE than willing to harm 'annoying' Naruto, but she was so slow that she couldn't land any hits on the hyperactive ninja. And Naruto, not wanting to harm his precious 'Sakura-chan', didn't make any move to fight back.

Sasuke found it TOO easy to beat Naruto when it was their turn. All he had to do was provoke the blond a little bit, and Naruto lost control of himself, making it much easier for Sasuke to defeat him.

The only challenge Sasuke had was against Kakashi, which was to be expected. But the fact that Sasuke KNEW that Kakashi was toying with him didn't help his mood. At all.

By the time it was all over, Sasuke was as close to exploding on the next person who so much as LOOKED at him funny as he ever was.

"...Well, we could have done better, but it wasn't bad overall," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, well if Sasuke-teme would just fight instead of name-calling, then it wouldn't have gone so bad!" Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke's eye twiched a bit.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, socking Naruto on the head. "It isn't Sasuke-kun's fault that you're so easily provoked! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke felt a vein mark go above his twiching eye.

"Now, now. Just because Sasuke is anti-social, doesn't mean that it's his fault the training went bad," Kakashi scolded.

Sasuke had a glare in his eyes that would scare even Orochimaru away. He began to make his way back to his place.

"Hey! Where do you think YOU'RE going, Teme?" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn back. His arms began to move for a bit, then he dropped something before heading on his way.

"Huh?" Naruto grunted, picking up the piece of paper that Sasuke had dropped.

_'Trust me, dobe, if I had to open my mouth, then all of Konoha would have had to gone deaf. Consider yourself lucky'.

* * *

_As Sasuke made his way back home, he didn't notice a young girl watching him from behind the trees.

She had a pretty face, with coal-black eyes just like Sasuke's, long dark hair that fell to her back, and was just a few inches taller than Sakura. Her body wasn't too fat or too skinny, just somewhere in between. And her chest, while not as developed as Hyuuga Hinata's, was a fairly good size for someone her age.

She was wearing a long dark Kimono around her body, with a red sash to hold it closed, and dark sandals on her white sock-covered feet. She continued to watch as the Uchiha went to his estate, a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"Poor Sasuke-kun. Having to live with the burden you placed upon yourself," She tsked.

Then a smirk not unlike Sasuke's made it's way unto her face.

"Maybe a little change in direction is what you need. After all, who said that you had to make restoring your clan the LAST thing to do? Heh...I bet you'll change your tune when you find out how...fun it will be."

The girl proceeded to follow Sasuke back to his compound, taking perfect care to avoid detection.

* * *

Sasuke was currently in the shower, wanting to wash away all the dirt and grime form his so-called training session today. 

_'Hn. Ever since that mission to Wave, Kakashi has just made us work on the basics all the time. That may be good and fine for THEM, but it'll take much more than just 'The Basics' to kill that bastard of a brother...'_

Sasuke closed his eyes tight as he remembered the day that Itachi, the one person he admired as much as his parents, killed all of the clan except for him.

_'It was all to test my capacity...'_

That was the only reason Itachi gave to Sasuke as he stared at them with those cold eyes.

_'Test my capacity...'_

Sasuke's world pretty much shattered with those words. It was like all that he had known, all that had made him feel safe, was gone forever...and replaced with a burning hatred instead.

"Itachi...I swear, you will PAY for what you did to our family...for what you did to ME,"Sasuke said out loud, clenching his fists as the water poured over him.

"Maybe so. But there'll be plently of time for that later."

Sasuke, surprised by the sound of another voice right behind him, tried to whirl around to see who was there. But before he could, he got a towel shoved into his face. The towel was covered with a substance that knocked out the Uchiha in no time at all.

* * *

_'Wha...what happened...?'_

Sasuke finally began to awaken 10 minutes later. As he slowly opened his eyes, he felt that something was very, very, wrong.

_'Why the hell are my arms and legs handcuffed to the bed? And why the hell am I still naked?!'_

It was true. The young Uchiha was indeed shackled to the small bed he was in. And he was indeed naked. The only good thing he could see about this was that he was still in his room.

"Hn...whoever did this is going to regret it. BIG TIME. Do they really think that mere handcuffs can bind me?" Sasuke scoffed to himself, as he began to focus his chakra to his hands and feet.

...Only to have it pushed back.

"...What the hell?" Sasuke said, repeating the process. The chakra was pushed back again.

"I wouldn't try it, Sasuke-kun. You're just going to waste your time and chakra."

Sasuke's head shot up as he saw the girl that was trailing him stand in the middle of the doorway. His face first held shock that it was a FEMALE that had gotten the best of him, but soon that shocked turned to barely containable fury.

"...Was it you that did this to me?" Sasuke said in a quiet (and deadly) tone.

The girl walked closer to the bed until she was right at the foot of it. "Yes, it was I," was all the girl said, staring down at Sasuke with a smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that, as her eyes roved over his body, she found certain...places more interesting than others.

"...Do you have any idea who you're messing with? Any idea at ALL?" Sasuke snarled, his temper getting the best of him.

Much to his annoyance, the girl just chuckled. "Of course I do, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't have gotten Chakra Resistant Handcuffs if I didn't," she replied.

"...So that's why I can't break free," Sasuke said. As much as he hated to admit it, he was at this girl's mercy.

"Yep! For now at least, you're all mine," The girl chuckled, a gleam in her eye.

Sasuke really, and I mean REALLY, didn't like that gleam in her eye.

"...So, you have me. Now what?" Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off of her.

The girl just smirked some more, then before Sasuke knew what was happening, she got a hand-full of his cock.

As Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the girl, she just chuckled as she began to stroke it slightly. "Come now, Sasuke-kun (though I hope you won't for a while). I thought you were a genius. You're shackled to the bed, naked, with a girl who's stroking your manhood. Are you really so absorbed in your revenge that you can't tell when you're about to lose your...TRUE Innocence?"

As Sasuke tried (and failed) to ignore the feelings that were stemming from having his most precious body part stroked, he replied, "T-True Innocence...?"

"That's right, Sasuke-kun. I know all about your...other plans after you kill Itachi. I'm just going to show you how...fun it would be to switch them around..."

**LEMON PART!**

With that, the young girl lowered her mouth to Sasuke's manhood, and began to slowly lick the head of it with the tip of her tongue, teasing the young Uchiha, while continuing to stroke the lower half.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider if he tried. The feeling he got from the duo-action was like nothing he ever felt before. He couldn't describe it...but if he had to, he'd say it was on the level of pleasure that he got from learning a new techinque. Except while that only gave him pleasure mentally, THIS action gave it to him both mentally AND physcially, if the strange, tingly feeling from his cock was any sign.

"W...what are you doing...?" Sasuke stuttered.

The girl didn't answer, but did give Sasuke a impish grin while she continued to lick the head of his penis. After she felt that she had teased the Uchiha enough, she put the entire head of the cock into her mouth and began to suck it gently, this time using the flat of her tongue to orally please him.

Sasuke couldn't keep his head up after that. He let his head fall back to the pillow of his bed as he shut his eyes tight, just letting himself feel the pleasure that the warm, wet inside of the girl's mouth, and the smooth, soft feel of her hand gave him.

The girl continued for a few moments before removing her mouth from the cock. She licked her lips as she gave Sasuke a look filled with lust. "Mmmm. Your Man-Meat tastes so good, Sasuke-kun..." The girl moaned. She gave a sexy smirk. "Does it feel good for you, too?"

Sasuke stared back at her, with a tiny blush on his face. She was damn RIGHT it felt good, but the Uchiha didn't want to admit it. So he just stayed slient.

The girl merely chuckled at his stubborness. "Wanting to remain the strong, slient type, hm? I've got no problem with that."

Then she gave a lust filled grin at him. "You'll be groaning in pleasure soon enough anyway."

Before Sasuke could reply, the girl lowered her head back down to his manhood. Only this time, she took the ENTIRE thing into her mouth. Plus, her hand went down and began to caress and fondle the Uchiha's balls. She also moved her head up and down, her tongue slipping and sliding all over the cock as she humed and moaned, causing vibrations to increase Sasuke's pleasure.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a groan at that. This was even better than when she had taken just the head in. Sasuke could feel the warmth of the girl's throat around his fully erect dick, the vibrations from the hums she made, and the wet feeling of her tongue. And it felt incredible. Nothing that had brought him pleasure before, not even thoughts of Itachi's death, compared to this.

The Uchiha could feel something building up within his manhood. He didn't know what it was, but he DID know that he HAD to release it, or he would just...he didn't know WHAT he would do! But before he had a chance, the mystery girl lifted her head and mouth from the cock.

Sasuke had the urge to tell her to just go right back to what she was doing, but before he could speak, the girl stood fully up and removed her robe. Sasuke was slient as she took in her full, NAKED, body. He had never seen a female naked before. Well, other than the times that he and his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, took baths together. But this was another thing entirely.

The girl smirked at the approval she saw in Sasuke's eyes, before crawling up to straddle Sasuke's lap, taking note on how his hardened cock felt on her slightly wet pussylips. Sasuke took note too, and had to let out yet another groan. The girl's smirk grew even wider.

"Heh...if that's got you moaning, then wait until we get to the main event, Sasuke-kun," The girl purred as she grasped Sasuke's manhood with one hand. With the other hand, she snapped her fingers, and the Handcuffs that were binding Sasuke's legs and arms were gone.

Sasuke realized that this was his chance, that he could easily shove the girl off of him, and throw her out of his house. Sasuke realized it...but didn't make any move to do so. What had happened so far was greater than the Uchiha's mind had EVER thought possible. And yet there was a 'main event?' Sasuke had to feel it for himself. But first things first...

"Why?" Sasuke asked, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Because I thought you'd need something to hold onto when we begin," The girl replied. "And you don't have to worry about me becoming pregnant, since I'm on the pill. As much as I would love to bear your child, Sasuke-kun, I don't think that either of us are old enough for that. But I WILL enjoy being your first...

With that, the girl aimed the erection towards her pussy, then proceeded to lower herself unto it slowly.

When the head first began to slide in, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He couldn't even blink. The feeling...it couldn't be something of that world. To call it pleasure would be an understatement. He didn't think that it could be any better than this...

Then the girl went all the way down on the cock.

And Sasuke's world exploded.

**LEMON END.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke regained his sight, and saw that the girl was staring at him with a smile. But it wasn't like one of the lust filled smiles from before. It was more like a smile filled with...that taboo word that Sasuke didn't like to say or hear anymore. 

"Well, you didn't last very long. But that's to be expected with everyone's first time," The girl chuckled softly. She than gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips. A kiss that Sasuke found himself returning.

Soon, the kiss was released, and the girl got off the bed, reaching down to gather her robe. After she put it on, she turned her head back towards Sasuke, and said one word. "Kita."

"Hmm...?" Sasuke said, still in a daze from everything that happened.

"That's my name. Kita. I hope you remember it, Sasuke-kun, because this isn't the last time this will happen." She gave him a little wink. "You'll be seeing much more of me. Count on it."

She blew him a kiss good-bye, and jumped out the window.

Sasuke just stared after her, hardly believing what had happened, and full of questions. Like, how did the girl know about Itachi, for one?

But as nightfall began to come, Sasuke realized that he could think about that later.

With that, Sasuke went into a deep sleep, his dreams filled with the mystery girl Kita, and her soft touches.

* * *

And that's it. How did you like my first lemon? I couldn't go too far with it, considering that Sasuke IS 13 and all. He wouldn't last that long, at least not with a bit more experince (which he'll REALLY get as this story goes on). Anyway, how do you like my OC, Kita? To tell the truth, she's not really an OC. Like the opening note says, there's more to her than meets the eye, but that won't be revealed for a LONG time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first WRITTEN lemon, and catch you next continue! I'll most likely update 'Love thy Father' next. 


	2. The Aftermath

Giving in never felt so GOOD

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: We all know about how Sasuke's fan-girls would like nothing more than to get into the Uchiha's pants, right? Well, what if one of them succeded? ...And what if Sasuke LIKED it? But there's more to this fangirl than meets the eye... SasukexHarem. Lemon in each chapter. Except for Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The aftermath

* * *

It was the next day. And Sasuke still couldn't get what happened last night out of his mind.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he WANTED to.

He could remember everything that had happened. All of the sounds, the touches, and ESPECIALLY the feelings he got.

Huh. Who would have thought that there was more to girls than just make-up and being able to annoy him?

...Maybe this would merit looking into.

But for now, he just wanted to take a shower, and get to the bridge to meet the rest of the team.

Along the way, though, he just couldn't stop thinking about Kita...

* * *

It was a fine day in Konoha that morning. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining.

Normally, days like that would irk Sasuke to no end. But today, he could care less about them.

He was just leaning against the rail of the bridge, brooding as usual, but with his mind still on what had happened.

The sex was good in his mind, especially for his first time. But he couldn't get it out of his head that he felt something was...missing from it. He just couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what it was.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, startling the young Uchiha, though he didn't show it on the outside.

Sasuke felt his eyes twich, and was about to tell off the pink-haired meance. But when he turned to glare at her, his breath caught.

He had never noticed it before, but Sakura's skin looked so...soft. So...smooth. And her eyes...they held that exotic green color. And her body, while not as devolped as Kita's, was still alluring in its on way.

But for some reason, Sasuke's focus was mostly on Sakura's pink hair. Such an unusual color for hair. It made him want to find out if it was natural. Preferrably while she was riding him, moaning with that loud voice as their sweaty bodies... WAIT A MINUTE!

Sasuke shook his head quickly and rapidly, trying to shake the thoughts out. Where the hell had they come from anyway?!

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura said, rather stunned by his beahvior.

Sasuke quickly turned to hide his little blush as he replied, "Hn. I'm fine."

Sakura didn't look convinced. But before she could say anymore, Naruto bounded unto the scene.

"HI, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said in his loud, cheerful voice. He then saw Sasuke. "...Hello, Sasuke-teme. ...Why is your face red?"

_'Shit.'_ Sasuke thought. But what he said was, "I have no idea what you're talking about, dobe."

Naruto frowned, and was about to say more. But before he could, Sasuke actvated his Sharingan and glared at the blonde, putting a little killer intent behind it. Naruto's frown deepend, but he didn't say anything else, and just went over to talk to Sakura some more.

Thankful that the dobe had gotten the message, Sasuke deactivated his bloodline, and tried to get his rather...erotic thoughts about Sakura out of his mind. But try as he might, they just continued to plauge him, refusing to go away.

_'Damn it. What's wrong with me? Ever since my night with that Kita girl, I've begun looking at girls in a different light! Is that was what she was trying to accomplish?!'_ Sasuke thought. _'There's got to be something I can do to take my mind off of it...I've got it!'_

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called over to Naruto, who was telling an annoyed Sakura a story about Ramen. "How about we spar for a bit before Kakashi gets here?"

It was perfect. Sasuke would have a suitable distraction from his perverted thoughts, and he'd get to relive one of his favorite past-times: kicking the crap out of Naruto.

It was win-win in Sasuke's mind.

Naruto's eyes lit up. Usually, it was HIM that had to pester Sasuke into fighting. But this time, the Uchiha had challenged him. This must have meant that he was getting good enough for Sasuke to WANT to fight him!

"Heh, you're on, Sasuke-teme! I'll beat you for sure, this time!" Naruto said with a fang-filled grin.

"Hmmph. I'd like to see you try, dead-last," Sasuke smirked, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**A Few minutes later...**

Sasuke and Naruto were both breathing hard, exausted from the battle. It turned out that when Naruto was focused, he made quite the opponent, even with Sasuke having his Sharingan activated. Though, part of it was because he hadn't mastered it yet.

Still, it had managed to take away his thoughts of both Kita and Sakura, and what he'd like to do with them at the same time...foucs, Sasuke!

He was so relieved that he would have given Naruto the win for once...if that wouldn't haunt him for the rest of his life.

"What's the matter, Naruto...? All out of tricks?" Sasuke sneered.

"...Wouldn't you like to know, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto growled.

The truth was, the blond WAS all out of tricks. He had used up far too much of his Chakra on his Kage Bunshin technique, and didn't have anymore moves to use on Sasuke.

Well...that wasn't FULLY true. He did have one last move he could use. But he didn't think it would work on an Ice-Bitch like Sasuke.

...What the hell. Might as well try it.

"...Well, if you aren't coming to me...then I'll just come to you!" Sasuke said, rushing towards Naruto to deliver the knockout blow.

"Well, it's now or never!" Naruto shouted, putting his hands in the transformation sign. "Sexy no Jutsu!" The blonde vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, who was cheering Sasuke-kun on the entire time, had her jaw drop at the sound of that. _'That baka! Does he really think that that childish technique will affect a shinobi as serious as Sasuke-kun?!'_

Soon, the smoke cleared. And there stood Naruko, Naruto's tall, curvacous, slender, fully stacked, NAKED female counterpart.

Sasuke froze all at once, his eyes as wide as they could be.

Naruko, not expecting this reaction, decided to take full advantage of this. She began to nibble on her finger in a cute/sexy way, and pouted, saying, "You don't want to hurt poor me, right, Sasuke-kun...?" She batted her eyelashes for added effect.

Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, femmine, SEXY goddess in front of him. That face...it was so alluring. Those shoulders...so slender and soft-looking... that tan skin...and oh my kami, that RACK...

Sasuke's thoughts began to run wild, as he imanged that sexy little blond underneath him, moaning with pleasure as he thrust into her again and again... "Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...yes..."

Sasuke had to quickly cover his nose before the blood came pouring out of it.

Sakura was shocked. That technique had managed to WORK on Sasuke-kun! She just couldn't believe it!

Naruko was just as shocked. But she took a few steps towards Sasuke, watching as Sasuke tracked her every move with his eyes. Only his eyes were moving up and down with each step she took. Strange.

"...Sasuke-kun..." Naruko purred once she was only a few inches away from him, smirking at his flushed face. "I've got a little present for you..."

If Sasuke's thoughts weren't heated before, they sure as hell were now.

Naruko bent down and put her mouth close to Sasuke's ear, pressing her impressive chest against Sasuke's.

The poor Uchiha nearly passed out.

Naruko giggled a bit before saying, "Here's your present..."

Then her smirk turned down right evil.

"A knuckle sandwitch."

With that, Naruko delivered a devestating Uppercut to Sasuke's chin, making the startled Uchiha flip in the air a couple of times before his back crashed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. He slowly slid down the tree, until he fell face first onto the ground. And save for his breathing, he wasn't moving.

Another poof of smoke, and Naruko was back to Naruto, who's eyes were as wide as they could be when he came to the conclusion.

"I...I did it...I beat Sasuke..."

He began to chuckle a bit, but it wasn't too long at all before it became full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I FINALLY BEAT SASUKE-TEME! I AM THE WINNER! AND HE IS THE LOSER! I FINALLY DID IT!

Naruto began to jump around in a craze, the happiest he ever was in his life. He had finally managed to defeat his rival! He was SO gonna go to Ichiraku to celebrate! Wait until he told the other boys about this!

Sakura, who would usually strangle the blond for doing such harm to her Sasuke-kun, was too stunned by the Uchiha's defeat to do anything but stare.

"Hey, guys. I Just got lost on the road of life again and..." Kakashi, who just showed up, said, but stopped short as he took in the scene. He turned towards the still shocked Sakura and asked...

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

Sorry I didn't write a Lemon for this chapter. But it's kind of hard to get in the mood for that when your stomach has turned traitor on you, if you know what I mean. Anyway I hope you liked this funny chapter, and will look forward to the lemon in the nexc chapter. Until then, Catch you next continue!


	3. She's back

Giving in Never Felt So GOOD

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

'_Sasuke…Sasuke…can you hear me, Sasuke?'_

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted, slowly opening his eyes. He saw Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi standing over him. Sakura looked worried, Kakashi looked amused, and Naruto…

Naruto had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that the Uchiha had ever seen.

Slowly, Sasuke could remember what had happened…and his eyes widened.

'_Well…FUCK,'_ Sasuke swore in his mind, resisting the urge to pretend he was still knocked out. It would be heaven compared to dealing with the blond for the next few days…or months.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, helping Sasuke to a sitting position.

"Yeah, teme. I didn't expect my Victory Uppercut to do that much damage to ya!" Naruto snickered, ducking a punch from a pissed off Haruno.

"You knocked him into a tree, baka! Of course it would do some damage!" Sakura growled, glaring at the laughing Naruto.

Kakashi's visible eye shifted into that little smile that only a masked guy could do. "Well, I have to admit that I was surprised. I thought that Naruto would be able to defeat you one day, but I didn't expect that day to be so early," the elite Junín mused.

Sasuke made a move to say something, but grimaced and brought his hand up to rub his sore jaw. He leveled a glare at Naruto while doing so, which just made the younger boy laugh ever harder.

"Hn…you just caught me off guard this time, dobe. I won't fall for that next time…" Sasuke muttered, getting to his feet.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke…whatever you say," Naruto chuckled.

"Anyway, now that Sasuke has joined us back in the world of the living, we can begin our next mission" Kakashi said. "It's time for you guys to search for your favorite cat again!"

"AWWWWW!" Naruto and Sakura groaned, not looking forward to going after that devil cat again.

Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled either, but at least it would distract everyone from that humiliating loss he suffered at the dead-last's hands.

* * *

'_Where is that damn cat…?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sped through the forest. The team had agreed to split apart so that they could cover more ground (a decision that the Uchiha was grateful for, though he'd never admit it).

_Jingle…jingle…jingle…_

Sasuke stilled as he heard the familiar sound of that demon cat's neck bell. He turned towards it, and saw a flash of silver in the bushes. Smirking to himself, he snuck closer until he was only a few feet away. Then, he pounced towards the bushes, planning to pin the cat down so that she couldn't get away (and also so that she couldn't claw his face off).

What Sasuke didn't plan though, was to be flipped into the air, and slammed onto the ground.

He quickly tried to get back up, but a heavy weight landed onto his back, and a foot was placed on top of his head.

"Don't bother trying to struggle, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice said, the smile loud and clear in his tone. "I just wanted to discuss something with you."

Sasuke growled, annoyed at being in such a pitiful position. "And you had to pin me down like this to do it?"

Kakashi shrugged his visible eye in that little smile again. "Not really. But seeing as how I'm your sensei, I need you to be on your toes 24/7. You never know when an assassin could come after you, you know. …Plus, it's fun."

"For _you_, maybe…" Sasuke sighed. "What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

"Oh, about how you fell victim to Naruto-chan's charms," Kakashi smirked, feeling the Uchiha stiffen beneath him.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke stated in a neutral tone.

"Really? So your nose _didn't_ begin to bleed as you thought of all the _naughty_ things that you could do to that tall, curvy, bouncy body?" Kakashi asked in a plain tone.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Like I said, I don't have any idea what you speak of," Sasuke growled.

"Truly."

"Truly."

Kakashi let out a melodramatic sigh. "Suit yourself, Sasuke. But I just want you to know that whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen."

Sasuke just grunted in reply, and waited for his sensei to get off of him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kakashi."

"Hmmm?"

"You can get off of me, now."

"Sorry, Sasuke, no can do," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke twitched again. "And why the hell not?"

"You still haven't talked to me about your problem, yet."

"What problem?"

"Don't try to act cute, Sasuke. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not trying to act cute. What I'm doing, is trying to keep my patience until you get off of me, before I do something that I'll regret."

Kakashi chuckled. "Have it your way, Sasuke. But until you're ready to talk about it, I hope you don't mind if I decide to read my favorite issue of Icha Icha Paradise while I wait," The copy-nin said, pulling out his favorite little book.

Sasuke ignored the man, hoping that he would just get bored and leave. But what happened next shocked even the Uchiha.

"But Rally, we c-can't…' Sarah moaned, trying to quell the burning desire she felt for the rouge," Kakashi read aloud.

_Five Minutes Later (insert your own jaunty theme here)_

"Rally's hips thrust back and forth, driving his shaft deep into the princess' willing pussy. Her sweet moans were savored like the finest scotch, her body trembling in ecstasy…" Kakashi continued to read.

Sasuke's face was red beyond all belief. It was so red that Hinata would have been jealous. He held in a groan as his 'little soldier' was straining against his pants, wanting to be freed. Kakashi was quite the storyteller, even providing a very good impression of a young virgin princess experiencing the carnal thrill of love and lust for the first time. And the more Sasuke heard of the story, the more he remembered his unexpected night with Kita…

After a few more seconds of torture, Sasuke rasped out, "Okay, _okay_! You win! I'll tell you anything you want to know as long as you **stop reading!**"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, snapping his book shut and finally getting off of the young Uchiha. The second he did, Sasuke jumped up, back to Kakashi as he tried to hide his little problem.

"Sasuke? Aren't you going to look me in the eye when you talk to me?" The Copy-Nin said, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"After hearing you read that…filth in such a descriptive tone, I doubt I'll be able to look _anywhere_ in your general direction for a while, Kakashi," Sasuke deadpanned.

Kakashi chuckled, knowing full well about Sasuke's 'problem'. He decided to cut the kid a break though, and didn't say anything about it. "Okay, Sasuke. You don't need to look in my direction in order to tell me your problems. So…start talking. You didn't react the way you did to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu in the past."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few moments, his mind still caught up in that story that Kakashi had told and keeping his erection standing tall, much to his annoyance. He sighed, looking over his shoulder towards his sensei.

"That's because I wasn't fully aware of the…beauty of the female form before," Sasuke began, trying to keep a blush from coming back to his face. "I was too focused on killing that certain man to really care about anything else."

"Oh? And what changed about that, dare I ask?" Kakashi asked.

"…Before I go on, you have to swear that you won't tell _anyone _about this. ANYONE. Especially Sakura and the dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, Sasuke. My lips are sealed," Kakashi said, doing a zipping motion over his mask. "Now…what's going on?"

"…Well…there's this girl…" Sasuke began, before Kakashi gave off a gasp.

"My Kami. Sasuke is expressing interest in a girl," The Elite Junín whispered. "Either you are a fake, or it's the end of the world as we know it."

"Ha Ha. Very funny," Sasuke said dryly, glaring at Kakashi. "…Well, you were half right. Really…it's more like she had…or rather has…expressed interest in me. In a rather strong way, if you get my meaning."

Kakashi froze, not really sure what he had just heard come out of his prized student's mouth.

'_A girl has…expressed her interest in Sasuke…in _that_ way?'_ Kakashi thought to himself, a bit stunned. He shook his head a bit in disbelief. _'I know how fond Anko is of the phrase, 'Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck', but…huh.'_

"Sasuke, I want you to tell me what happened between you and this girl. Don't leave out any details," Kakashi requested. He saw that Sasuke was about to protest, so he rose a hand to stop any complaints. "Believe it or not, this is not just me being perverted. I just want to know what happened."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a rather strange look. But he nodded, and began to tell Kakashi what had happened that faithful night, leaving nothing out.

After the Uchiha had finished his tale, Kakashi's eyebrows rose as far up as they could, astonishment written all over the part of his face that was exposed.

"Let me get this straight. This random girl just happened to sneak into your house, knocked you out while you were in the shower, _handcuffed _you to your bed, and then had her way with you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke's face was flushed with embarrassment (and a bit of arousal due to the thoughts, though he didn't know that) as he remembered that night. He just silently nodded.

"…Wow. I guess the fan girls are getting bolder and bolder these days," Kakashi whistled. "And this…Kita, you say? You say that she promised she'd see you again?"

"…Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"…And how do you feel about that?" Kakashi asked the young Uchiha.

…How _did_ he feel about that? Sasuke found that he couldn't really come up with a response to that question. But if what happened last night was any clue…then Sasuke didn't think that it would be so bad if she showed up again. Of course, he wouldn't tell Kakashi about that. So he shrugged his shoulders.

"…Whatever happens… happens. If she shows up again, then I'll deal with it then."

Kakashi thought that that was a rather…calm response from someone who had last his virginity just last night in the most unlikely way possible.

"Tell you what, Sasuke. Why don't you just take the day off? You obviously have a lot on your mind, and you could use a break to relax it," Kakashi offered.

Sasuke raised his own eyebrow. "But what about the others? Won't they, Naruto in particular, see this as favoritism?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll just placate Naruto with a new technique, and Sakura adores you so much that she won't question nearly anything that you do. Take some time off, and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Kakashi gave a little wave, and then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stared at the spot where Kakashi was for a few moments, before shaking his head slightly and deciding to head for home.

Little did he know that the very thing that was on his mind was following him…

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed, arms resting on his spread legs. He had had quite the day. And it wasn't even the afternoon yet!

No matter how hard he tried to get that girl out of her head, he still couldn't forget what the two of them did. When she put her hand on his naked erection…rubbing it up and down in a firm grip…when she took him into her mouth…tongue sliding and slipping around his manhood…and kami, when she had taken his cock inside of her…

Damn it.

It was back again.

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh as he stared down at his once again saluting penis. At that moment however, he remembered that Kita had stroked his cock with her slender hands before, and that had felt VERY good. He wondered…would it be as good if he did it himself?

Sasuke blinked at his raised hand, and then slowly lowered it down towards his shorts. He poked at his shaft through the fabric, and a small jolt of pleasure went through him. It felt nice to him, but all it did was just make him want more.

Sitting up straight, his hands unbuttoned his short, pulling both them and his boxers off of himself and down to his knees. As soon as it was free, his half erect penis sprung upward, standing proudly.

Gulping a bit, he lowered his hand towards it, sliding a finger across it slowly. Another jolt of pleasure came through him, this time much more powerful on his exposed flesh.

Steeling himself, he gripped his hand around his cock, feeling the rough callused palm scratch his sensitive skin. He clenched his teeth to keep a little moan from slipping out at the touch. Before that girl had done what she did, Sasuke had never considered doing this type of thing to himself. Not because he didn't know what it was (some of the more…vulgar kids from their class in the academy were more than vocal about it), but because he considered it a waste of time. He had more important things to worry about than 'Choking the Chicken' as they called it.

But as Sasuke began to move his hand up and down, starting to pant from the pleasurable sensations, he had to wonder why he hadn't tried this earlier.

Sasuke laid back into the bed to get himself more comfortable, as his thoughts went back to what Kita had done to (for?) him. He slowly began to imagine that it was her hand stroking his rigid length, a sexy and confident smirk on her face, as she lowered her hot, wet mouth towards his cock, hot breath tingling his skin, before she said, "Looks like you need help with this, huh Sasuke-kun?"

…Wait.

He didn't just think that.

Sasuke leapt to his feet, his dick bobbing from the fast movement.

But before he could pull his shorts back up, or even look around, he felt someone grab a handful of his cock with a smooth, slender hand from behind. Soft things pushed against his back, and the Uchiha realized that they were decent sized breasts.

The girl's free hand grabbed his head and turned it towards her. Her hot lips pressed against his, tongue slipping through Sasuke's own lips and caressing his tongue.

When she released him from her lip-lock, Sasuke was able to finally see who it was with wide eyes.

Kita, clad in her birthday suit, smirked at him, licking her lips in a slow sensual way as she gave his cock a stroke. "I told you that I would be back, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I'd give you the lemon now, but I think I've made you wait long enough for the next chapter. Thanks to some very HOT Salior Moon Doujinshi that I've read, I've gotten back inspiration for this fic! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out before the end of the Month, but I wouldn't hold my breath! Lemon next chapter, and a surprise! Catch you next continue!


End file.
